Shadow Dance
by YellowDustin
Summary: Darkness and light constantly fight for power. When Light is gone is Darkness the winner?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Same song and Dance. Don't own, don't sue.

**Summary:** Shadows proceed until light can dispel it.

'Precious is life that thrives and prospers. Even more so when it comes to an graceful end. But as precious as it may be only those that push it to its limits can be haled as prosperous.'

The darkness spread out across the town like a shadow engulfing the light. As the peaceful residents laid quietly in their beds, the darkness around them strengthened. It soon diminished lights on the streets and those outside the homes. As the hours lingered on as the sun came to play the town so engulfed in night disappeared.

Dustin Brooks stood alongside Hunter Bradley as they gazed out to the rising sun from the cliff at the edge of the forest. Slowly Hunter reached out his hand and grasped Dustin's. He pulled him in closer and wrapped his arms around him. He slowly inhaled the fresh scent of pine and freesia shampoo. It caused him to draw Dustin closer and draw his hand up to his cheek and grazed it slowly. He turned him slowly watching as a he watched a smile dance on Dustin lips. The small rays of sunshine reflected in Dustin's eyes forcing him to temporarily blink and lose sight of Hunter. As he opened him the man was gone.

Hunter ran through the trees without looking back. He ducked and dodged the limbs and branches as he ran for the other side of the forest. He smiled happily to himself as he knew that Dustin was less than a foot behind. _'Come and catch me Dustin. Come so we may...'_ He halted as he reached the final tree that neared Blue Bay Harbor. He attempted to blink when Dustin hit him from behind. Dustin laughed softly before following the shocked look on Hunter's face. Where the back of Storm Charger should be was nothing but a vast sight of dirt where construction should be. The two stood motionless as the sinking feeling of something horrible flooded over them.

Sensei Watanabe and his son Camren walked along the outline of the city as the image of nothingness stared back at them. Cam once again attempted to reach inside only to be shocked by an unseen current of power.

"Well this is a little unnerving my son." Sensei murmured as he turned his back to the shield.

Cam flinched and walked away murmuring to himself as well. He knew that something was behind this and whomever it was, was no doubt powerful and this for a moment scared him.

"I wish the others were here father. Even with out our powers I would still feel better knowing that they are safe."

Sensei nodded and proceeded back to the ninja school in the forest. He looked at Cam who was following him. Cam noticed a look in his father's eyes he did not like.

"Let me get to Ops. Perhaps I can locate the others and attempt to find who ever is behind this." The two walked slowly into the forest unknowingly watched by a pair of red eyes behind the force field holding the town.

"Soon precious creatures you will be able to play. For now search for your power." It was a soft voice and somehow kind underneath the dark words. The being turned to face the town still encased in darkness. It slowly walked away humming a strange yet familiar tune.

Sorry for the uncalled for vacation. Stress time and life but hope you like the new story. If you don't, tell me if you like it tell me. Just got a sudden urge to write. R&R. Thanks.


	2. Dancing In a New Dark

Chapter 2 : Dancing in a new Dark

The call from his brother was unexpected and of the worst time. Tori answered the phone catching Hunter off guard and set him back. He had not expected to hear Tori's voice, clenching to the dark thought she was gone with the town. He heaved a sigh of relief and launched into the complete story to her to relay to his younger brother, Bradley. Dustin however was on his cell phone with Shane whom had stayed at the ninja school as he and Dustin commonly did as Sensei's. Shane was alarmed as Tori on this rather disturbing news and set off to find Cam.

Shane was not surprised to find Cam in the Ops at the computer. He knew that an event of this magnitude would not of escaped him. He did how ever seemed shocked at the fact that Cam had produced Cyber Cam to help out. He never really cared for the holographic version of his love interest and had wished Cam would delete the program. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt tension in his shoulder and slowly started to massage him.

"Well what is the situation?" Shane asked as Cam slowly let out a long breath. He looked stressed and worried and Shane really hoped that he had not pulled an all nighter. He knew however that Cam had and thus his tension was contributed to this.

"Not good. That's all I know. Seems that all of us rangers were not there when it happened. But it seems that the towns there but shielded." He rested his free hand on Shane's and softly stroked it. He had wanted affection from Shane since he told him that he had feelings for him shortly after defeating Lothor.

"Any word from the others?" Cam questioned as Cyber Cam stared at Shane with a mix of faces.

"Yep seems Hunter and Dustin saw the town in its present state and they contacted Tori and Blake." Shane sat in the chair next to Cam and looked at the computer screen. Just as he was about to speak Hunter and Dustin came down the steps into Ops.

Dustin was eager to see if anything was known and Hunter was just as eager. The short walk to the Ops seemed longer than necessary as Hunter kept trying to halt Dustin. Dustin resisted playing hard to get in a charming sort of way. Dustin had yet to admit his feelings to Hunter and as far as he could remember Hunter had yet to tell him he had feelings for him. But he could tell that by the touches and the looks the feelings were not needed to be spoken. He paused just before entering and turned to Hunter. He wore a faint smile as he drew in close to Hunter's lips and breathed out slowly. He hesitated for a moment attempting to drive Hunter wild before gently pressing his lips against Hunter's and closing his eyes. He knew that one of two options would occur. _A.) Hunter pushed back and proceeded to kick the shit out of him or, B.) Hunter responded by kissing him back thus further confirming his lust driven thoughts._ He was satisfied as the latter part expressed itself as Hunter reached a hand behind Dustin's neck and pulling him in closer. He positioned himself so that his body was as close to the others as physically possible. He slowly licked Dustin's lips as a sign for entry. Dustin complied by slightly opening his mouth and allowing his lovers tongue to enter and dance with his. The mental experience toyed with Dustin as he parted from Hunter with a twinkle in his eye. He grabbed his hand and dragged him down into the old Ops.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its name is Fate Hiro. A sorcerer expelled from this planet and sent to drift in the eternal abyss of space." Sensei said as he entered the room to find his son embraced in Shane's arms, his eyes closed and a slight sound of snoring from the ex red ranger. However his news did not go unnoticed as Hunter walked up to him looking at the book the former guinea pig was holding. Dustin was at the computer with Cyber Cam and was focusing in on the being that they had spotted an hour ago. It was standing on the spot he and Hunter had been only hours ago. It was staring out into the vastness. Not moving for the whole time that Sensei was in research mode. Tori and Blake were in the other room searching the mountain of books that seemed endless. Tori had found reference to the Hiro being and his name was attached to a prophecy. She jumped as she read it to herself and ran to the other room to inform the others. Hunter took the book from her and read it out loud.

"Hiro, Fate- A sorcerer from the ancient ways will once again return from exile to extract revenge on those that sought to rid themselves of him. Only the power of six celestial beings will be enough to stop him. Should the six not exist the spell of Shadow Dance will suck the life from those sealed by his power. If those who are the ones to save them read this hear this warning: The power you seek is within and yet not."

The eight stood there for a moment looking at one another and said nothing.

"Umm this isn't good" Cyber Cam interrupted the silence as the other looked at he screen and noticed that Fate had moved and he was right out side the secret portal.


End file.
